memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Margaret Sinclair-Alexander
| Assign = Commander-in-Chief of Starfleet | FinalAssign = | Rank = admiral| Insignia = 50px|assignment insignia. collar insignia. sleeve insignia.| }} Margaret Sinclair-Alexander (neé Margaret Alexander) was a Human female born in Jamaica on Earth in the mid-23rd century. Early Career As a lieutenant in Starfleet, Margaret Alexander (known familiarly as "Madge") served for one year aboard the under Captain James T. Kirk in the 2260s. Her performance aboard the Enterprise was such that she earned a field promotion, and transferred to the to serve as its second officer. Later, she was promoted to the rank of Commander, and was assigned as executive officer of the . She then was promoted to Captain and took command of the Freedom, a position she held until that ship was decommissioned. ( ) ''Saratoga'' [[file:madgeSinclair.jpg|thumb|left|Margaret Alexander in command of the Saratoga]] By 2285, she commanded the . In 2286, Sinclair's Saratoga was assigned for a key mission to the Romulan Neutral Zone, carrying Captain Styles who was sent by Starfleet to relieve James T. Kirk from command of the USS Excelsior. ( , ) Later that year, she took Saratoga on a patrol of the area near the Zone, where they encountered, and were disabled by the Whale Probe. ( ) She was still commanding the Saratoga in 2289 when it was to bring Sarek to a Klingon-Federation peace conference, but was substituted for by the . ( ) Admiralty By 2293, Sinclair-Alexander had risen to the rank of Admiral, assigned to Starfleet Headquarters. That year, she persuaded Kirk to take part in the launch ceremonies for the new . ( ) After Kirk was apparently killed aboard that vessel, she spoke his memorial service in the grounds of Starfleet Academy, where she recalled the time she spent serving with Kirk and all she had learned from him. ( ) In the year 2300, following the deployment of an illegal isolytic subspace weapon against civilians within the Da'Kel system of the Klingon Empire by Kriosian terrorists, Sinclair-Alexander was instrumental in the involvement of Starfleet Intelligence operatives Darius Miller and Elias Vaughn during the investigation, which ultimately led to the unmasking of several conspirators in the Gorkon assassination of 2293. ( ) By 2311, she had risen to the position of Commander-in-Chief of Starfleet. That year, she approved Captain John Harriman's plan to capture the Romulan flagship Tomed, and also recruited both Drysi Gravenor and Los Tirasol Mentir to assist with the mission. ( ) Personal Margaret Alexander met Cynthia Sinclair sometime after leaving command of the Saratoga. The two were married in 2292, and Alexander changed her surname to Sinclair-Alexander. ( ) :The captain of the ''Saratoga was unnamed in the film. The surname "Alexander" was established in the Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home novelization. Serpents author David R. George III added her first and married names, in tribute to the actress who played the role, Madge Sinclair.'' External link * category:humans category:humans (23rd century) category:humans (24th century) category:starfleet personnel category:starfleet personnel (23rd century) category:starfleet lieutenants category:starfleet captains category:starfleet admirals category:starfleet second officers category:uSS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel category:uSS Saratoga (NCC-1887) personnel category:starfleet commanders in chief